


Together To The Future

by sugarpixi



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Clerith Week 2020 Day 4- Rewrite The StarsEven Aerith the constant voice of optimism and hope for the future gets down in the dumps. After destroying the Arbiters of Fate she feels lost, unsure and afraid. Aerith who loved to speak her mind, smile, laugh and make jokes became distant and closed off. Cloud takes it upon himself to confront her and comfort her in her time of need.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Together To The Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII Squenix does. 

Together To The Future  
Clerith Week 2020 Day 4-Rewrite The Stars 

“You shouldn't walk off too far on your own.” Cloud muttered as he approached Aerith, lifting a hand to place on her shoulder which he quickly withdrew as she spun to face him. 

She crossed one arm over her belly while she played with the the hair framing her face. Her heart, her mind, her body. They all felt so heavy. Aerith didn't want to be abandoned. She wanted to belong. But right now, she didn't even know how to act. She was paralyzed. Finally, she looked up at him. 

“You're right, Cloud, I'm sorry.”

A silence passed between them. The faint chattering of Tifa, Barret and Red XIII could be heard from the distance. The whistling of the wind. Random noises that could belong to who knows what creature. 

“Well, a lot has happened.” Cloud said awkwardly, scratching the side of his head. 

Aerith giggled, and Cloud chuckled himself, happy that he could still make her laugh. She seemed distant... sad. 

“Mmm... There is so much to take in.” Aerith admitted. Being so unsure. Not knowing anything. Even though she had lived such a dangerous life up to now, she has never been this scared. She told everyone that together they can overcome it all. She really wanted to believe that. So, she must act like it, even though doubt may seep inside of her. Even though right now, she was struggling so hard inside she wanted to push them away.

Sephiroth had appeared. Cloud was right and he didn't know how to feel exactly. It was confusing he was sure, for everyone. But there was a fire lit within him. He didn't want to admit it even to himself that he was... excited. 

While everyone has decided that the goal was to pursue Sephiroth though what weighed heavily on Cloud's mind was his other duty. As a body guard, he could not allow Aerith be in such a state. She was there physically but somehow he felt even more distant to her still. 

Again he opened his mouth to speak and he realized that perhaps this is the most he had taken initiative in trying to talk about something first with her. Aerith had a talent for being able to spring a conversation, like she had a talent for handling kids, and growing flowers or just bringing life where ever she went. He didn't know what the right words to say were, but without thinking of it he spoke his mother's and soon he was telling a story about her, chattering to him about things he could have cared less about then, but comforted him now. 

The glow that had disappeared from her eyes returned. The shadow that fell on her face departed. She shared a story of her own. Then as she started to talk of another tale she abruptly stopped as if she was not supposed to say anything. 

“Are you ok?” Cloud asked her. 

“Yeah.. it's nothing,” Aerith replied, turning her face slightly away from his. She didn't know if she was ready to reveal everything. She didn't know now where things would lead now. But she was certain that things will unravel as they should. They had to. That was one of her fears... Besides losing her self. Everyone will die eventually. So, even if she didn't die then, eventually, will something else take her life abruptly? She wrapped her arms around herself, the phantom pain of the cold steel plunging into her, her throat tightening, remembering her last gasp of air as she choked on her warm blood. 

“Aerith...?” The brunette looked up at those eyes, brightly glowing at her with concern. In them she could see her own pained reflection. 

“I.. I don't want to hurt you, Cloud,” Aerith said, her voice cracking. She was trying her hardest to hold his gaze. 

“You already are... Please, don't push me away.” He stood tall, unwavering. She looked down at her feet. From behind her eyes, tears threatened to fall. But she held them in.

Cloud wanted nothing more than to tilt her chin up so she would look back up at him. 

“You said we can defeat him. Together.” Cloud told her. 

“I did...” Aerith answered softly. 

“So let's head towards the future... together!” the blonde said enthusiastically. It made the flower maiden look up. She heard a smile and hope in his voice. She wanted to see it on his face. She managed to catch the tail end but it was enough to lift her spirits a little. 

“Yes, let's go together.” Aerith agreed and the two walked towards the others, closely, side-by-side their shoulders touching. 

~Fin 

A/N: This was tough to write. But I had 'The Greatest Showman' in mind. The roles also were delegated how I felt would be appropriate. I wanted to explore some of the changes that Aerith could have been experiencing and I think it would be like a shift between Cloud and Aerith. Cloud looking more to the future with hope and enthusiasm and Aerith afraid, unsure. I think part 2 will really be breaking Aerith down and bringing her more to earth. I think that not seeing her vulnerabilities make it so people find it to relate to her so that is what will be shown more of. The fear she has of changing...  
I think it also implies that she will live and through experiencing more life will grow in a certain way-- but even she doesnt know if it's positive or not. Lemme stop rambling. Thank you for reading~


End file.
